1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable packages and, more particularly, to inflatable packages in which inflatable chambers are sealed by inflation pressure from the inflatable chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging devices, including inflatable packaging devices, have long been known. Inflatable packaging devices have substantial advantages as compared to other packaging systems. In particular, inflatable packaging devices have relatively low weight, especially when the inflation medium is air or a selected gas, thereby often saving considerable sums in shipping charges. For example, the present applicant has received U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244 for a method for forming an inflated wrapping, in which a gift or other item is inserted into an open end of an envelope, the envelope is at least partially inflated with an inert gas and the envelope is thereafter completely sealed.
Inflatable packages also are known which involve inflating inflatable chambers to surround and fit snugly around an object to be packaged. The present applicant has invented a number of packaging devices that can be inflated by the user or shipper at the time an article is prepared for shipment. Such inflatable packaging devices are inflated by inserting a straw or similar tube through a sort of check valve and blowing air or another inflation medium between plies forming the packaging device to inflate the packaging device at the time of use. For example, the applicant has received U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,123 for a rolled-up packaging system and method including an inflatable bag in which an article is inserted and which is rolled up to assume a spiraled configuration for retaining the article.
The known inflatable packages have the disadvantage of using valves that, when made as inexpensively as possible, tend to leak or are not easily blown up and sealed upon inflation.
It has been appreciated that it is desirable to design an inflatable package which uses reliable seals rather than seals that leak and that are not easily blown up and sealed upon inflation. To this end, several inflatable packages have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,558 for a bag-in-bag packaging system and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,530 for a method for forming a bag-in-bag packaging system, both issued to the present applicant, propose a bag-in-bag packaging system in which an inflated outer bag has an article-carrying inner bag suspended therein. The sealing means disclosed involves a complicated type of seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,093 for a clam-like packaging system and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,904 for a method for forming a clam-like packaging system, both issued to the present applicant, propose an inflatable packaging system having a clam-like configuration adapted to compress and retain an article therein. Bag portions are compressed against an article in a pocket to retain it therein. The sealing means disclosed involves a complicated type of seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,856, issued to the present applicant, proposes a packaging device, and a shipping method using the device, that is flexible, inflatable and reusable. Although there are provisions for selectively sealing the device to retain the inflation air and unsealing it to release the inflation air to deflate the packaging device, the sealing means disclosed, a reusable adhesive means, is a complicated type of seal that has a tendency to leak.
Chinese Patent Publication No. 128326 proposes a cushioning package which is provided with a plurality of chambers in communication with one another. Although the patent relates to a similar inflatable packaging device, it does not disclose the use of a variable seal for the inflatable chambers of the inflatable packaging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,563 (Mirando) proposes an integrally formed self-sealing valve having additionally integral means to render the valve airtight. A tube made of strips is placed within a single inflatable chamber at an opening thereof. The chamber comprises an item such as an inflatable ornament. When the chamber is completely inflated, an inflating rod used to inflate the chamber is withdrawn, and the strips are forced together because the pressure within the chamber is greater than atmospheric pressure; i.e. forcing the strips together into sealing engagement. However, Mirando teaches the use of only one inflatable chamber that is not part of an inflatable packaging device.
The above proposed inflatable packages are not easily blown up and sealed upon inflation using simple valves that do not leak.